Instruments of Destruction
by Black Convoy
Summary: Haruka Tenoh and a few members of her team have survived the massacre at Reach. Michiru Kaioh is in the same situation. Now, it's time for revenge. Time to show the instruments of the gods what hell is like! Sailor Moon Halo crossover. warning of yuri.
1. Introduction

This is the first part of a Halo/ Sailor Moon story I came up with. However, this is not the first chapter. I'll probably submit chapter 1 either tomorrow or Friday.

I do not own Halo or Sailor Moon.

* * *

List/descriptions of Spartans:

**Haruka Tenoh**: Spartan 143

Age: 25

Occupation: Team Commander- gold team

After the slaughter at Reach, Haruka blamed herself for losing the majority of her team. She is the third fastest Spartan besides 117 and 078. Haruka is a proud woman, but she knows and is willing to back down if someone among the group is better in an area. Usually a kind person until someone messes with her team or challenges her authority. Her weapons of choice are two M6C Magnums. Very competitive with leaders of other teams.

**Setsuna Meioh**: Spartan 032

Age: 26

Occupation: Gold Team strategist/ sniper/ communications expert

Setsuna is the oldest member of Gold Team as well as one the oldest children to be in the SPARTAN II project. She is the wisest and most reliable member of Gold Team. In all situations, she is cool, calm, and collected, thus allowing her to find the best option for getting out of situations. Being Haruka's best friend, advisor, and her "eyes," Setsuna is the most valuable member. Her weapon of choice is the S2 AM Sniper Rifle.

**Seiya**: Spartan 222

Age: 23

Occupation: Gold Team field soldier

At first, if he weren't assigned to her team, Haruka would have throttled him. Seiya is rarely serious and comes up with bad jokes at the wrong time. He always teases Haruka for being a woman in charge of a team, which results in him getting "disciplined." Even though he is rarely serious, he follows all orders to the smallest detail and tries to make sure that everyone else follows it too. This ends up in him overstepping his rank and receiving more "discipline." Seiya's weapon of choice is the MA5B Assault rifle.

**Yaten**: Spartan 223

Age: 23

Occupation: Gold Team field soldier

Out of all the members of Gold Team, Yaten has the shortest temper. He is also the most aggressive of the team. His temper will often get him in fights with enemies and allies. He is rude, sarcastic, and completely indifferent of the rank of command. He carries a M90 Pump-action Shotgun and a M6D Automatic Pistol

**Taiki**: Spartan 224

Age: 24

Occupation: Gold Team Technician

Simply put, Taiki is a technological genius. He can fix any type of vehicle in the quickest time possible. Between himself, Seiya, and Yaten, Taiki is the most mature and often apologizing for his brothers. Despite his hatred of fighting, he carries a MA2B Carbine.

**Michiru Kaioh**: Spartan 176

Age: 24

Rank: Assumed Team Commander- Black Team / Team sub-Commander- Gold Team

Despite looking weak and delicate, Michiru is one of the hardest to come from the SPARTAN II project. She assumes command of her team after the commander is killed. She is also dedicated to fully completing her missions, as long as her fellow Spartans are safe. Her expertise is in assassinations and her ability to interpret and read the Covenants Native tongues makes her ideal for spying. Her weapon of choice is the Covenant plasma sword.

Michiru keeps the safety and well-being of her team top priority and when any of them is troubled by another person (ally or enemy), she is brutal. This was proven when she single-handedly maimed several O.D.S.T soldiers for inappropriate actions towards two of her subordinates. It is said that her bond with her two surviving team mates is more like that of a protective big sister than a commander.

Unlike the other children, Michiru deliberately volunteered herself for the SPARTAN II project.

**Ami Mizuno**: Spartan 183

Age: 22

Occupation: Black Team/ Gold Team doctor

Ami is her own worst enemy. She hates what she has become and longs to stop fighting. Even though the Covenant threatens her life at that of her comrades, she can't bear to kill them, but she will if ordered to. She is often the target of ridicule from Marines, but she is protected by her comrades. She is probably the most intelligent of all the Spartans, but thanks to sympathy from her superiors, she is allowed to put her knowledge to productive uses. For safety measures, Ami is forced to carry a M6D Automatic Pistol.

**Makoto Kino**: Spartan 192

Age: 22

Occupation: Black Team/ Gold Team heavy weapons operator

Makoto is often ridiculed for her god-like strength. Rumored to have survived and won against a Brute in hand-to-hand combat, she is both respected and feared by all soldiers. Because of experience with being ridiculed from others, she is the most protective of Ami, and ready to beat the crap out of anyone that messes with her blue haired "sister." When on the battlefield, it is not uncommon to see Makoto carrying a M19 SSM Rocket Launcher.


	2. Suvivors

Alrighty then! Here is chapter one. It's not as long as I hoped it would be, but I wanted to submit it quickly. If there is anything that I messed up on, please let me know. Well enjoy!

I don't own Sailor Moon or Halo

* * *

_I wonder what it would be like if people could live in a world without war. A world where I could just lie in the grass of let the wind flow through my hair. I wonder_….

"Commander." Haruka Tenoh was awoken from a good one hour of sleep. She stood up from her poorly made foxhole and stretched herself.

"Go ahead Sets."

"Taiki and I finished our investigation of the area. No sign of life in this area."

"I see. Well come back and we'll think of some sort of plan." Haruka wasn't surprised that nothing was found. After the "glassing," she was amazed that her team survived. There were no traces of debris, just a transparent coat of heated sand. The remodeled terrain was very displeasing to her. With no places to take cover and no greenery to blend with, she and her team would be easy targets for Covenant forces.

"Commander, you might want to come see this. I'll send you my coordinates."

"Roger that. Oh, Seiya, if this is one of your little pranks, I will kill you, got that."

"Yes Ma'am."

Now Haruka's only problem was getting to the point before she could be spotted. She sent Setsuna and Taiki the coordinates and prayed they would make it safely. After a few deep breaths and some prayers, Haruka dashed towards the location. The lack of traction and the cramps in her thighs were hindering her speed to an uncomfortably slower pace.

The icons for Setsuna and Taiki appeared on Haruka's radar followed by two larger icons. She wanted to look back at the upcoming objects, but decided not to because it would slow her down even more. "Taiki, what's behind us?"

"Banshees, ma'am."

"Shit!" After a few minutes, they were found and were being shot at like game from a hunt. The odds were not in the Spartans' favor and seemed to consistently worsen. Was this the end for her and her team, no way in hell! Haruka stopped and pulled out her M7 sub-machine guns to give her comrades cover fire. Her bullets just bounced off the banshee's energy shield.

"Can you read me Spartan 143?" Haruka heard an unfamiliar voice over her radio.

"Who is this?"

"If you want you and your team to live, then you'll do exactly what I say." The person's voice was angelic, but the tone was cold and devoid of emotion.

"Okay, shoot!"

"Turn around and make sure to draw at least one of the Banshee towards you."

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!"

"Just do it," screamed the voice. Haruka, despite thinking this person was completely out of her mind, obeyed and successfully got one of the Covenant gliders to follow her.

Off in the distance, Michiru Kaioh watched the aliens fire on her allies. Her eyes were locked on the enemy, waiting for the opportune moment to strike. When the Banshee turned its back on her, she made a hand signal. The Spartan beside her took aim with a rocket launcher and fired.

The explosive projectile rammed into the Banshee's main thruster. The machine exploded and pieces of shrapnel lodged themselves into the other two Banshee. All three machines crashed meters away from Haruka and caused an explosion that could be seen from a few miles.

Michiru and her team inspected the crash site and took whatever weapons and supplies that were still in some what good condition. Michhiru picked up a carbine rifle that caught her attention. After the three Spartans stripped the lifeless alien bodies of their weapons and supplies, Michiru looked back at them. "To the victor go the spoils." Her tone sent chills down Haruka's spine. She and her team headed back to their original position.

"Hey you! Wait up." Haruka's demands went unanswered and she became irritated. At first, this woman interested her, but now she was aggravating with her cocky attitude. Haruka clinched her fist and tried to keep a cool demeanor, but it was easier said than done..

"Commander!" Seiya and Yaten ran up to Haruka and greeted her with a sharp salute.

"Is this what you wanted to show me Seiya?"

"Not necessarily ma'am."

"Then what?" Seiya just pointed over to Michiru who was removing a layer of glass from the ground. "An underground bunker?"

"No ma'am. It's a passage way to the main complex." Haruka was impressed that the team clown was not as stupid as he seemed to be. She congratulated Seiya with a light jab to the forehead, then gave the order to go down.

Michiru and her two companions were waiting for them. "How did you even survive the battle," she asked in disbelief.

"Alright, that's it! Who the hell are you" roared the Gold Team leader.

"Spartan 176 of Black Team." The Spartan removed her helmit to reveal her streaming aqua hair and face that could rival a goddess. "Michiru Kaioh. These are my team members."

"Spartan number 183. Ami Mizuno of Black Team."

"Spartan 192. Makoto Kino of the same team."

"Now it's time for your introductions," Michiru told Haruka.

Haruka removed her helmet and shook the sweat from her short gold hair. "My name is Haruka Tenoh. I am Spartan 143 and commander of Gold Team."


End file.
